


【KA】《你我之间，只是游戏（23） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】《你我之间，只是游戏（23） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

怎么哄得男人同他亲近，做些刺激的事？这成了Kongphop这段时间重点研究的内容。

自从那次在会议室被Kongphop突袭之后，Arthit就长了好几个心眼，处处提防，毫无破绽。Kongphop只觉得这人实在太狡猾了，不是狐狸，却比狐狸还要狡猾，总能躲过他有意无意的亲密举动。

这么下去可不行，他决定正面突破。

“经理，国际材料大会准备要开始直播了。”

“我知道了。”Arthit先打开大会直播地址，刚从外头回来的他脱下西装，一旁的Kongphop从他手里接过西装。

今天曼谷的气温突破了往年的最高记录，他只穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，汗水湿透了后背，背部的肌肉脉络和曲线若隐若现。Kongphop的眼神就没从他身上下来过，那是一匹饥饿的野狼盯着猎物的眼神，泛着莹莹的绿光。

Arthit转身回到更衣室，正准备拉上帘子换衣服的时候，Kongphop也挤了进来。本来只能容纳一个人的更衣室，变得更加狭小。

“Kongphop，出去。”Arthit努力抑制自己，让自己不发作，“这里不需要你帮忙。”

“秘书服侍上司，天经地义。”男人厚着脸皮，恬不知耻地又搬出秘书上司这一套，似乎在Kongphop眼中，这早已成了免死金牌一般的存在。

“我说了，不用你帮忙。”Arthit又重复了一次，他嗅到了危险的气息，他正打算从更衣室里出去，一只手就被Kongphop拉了回来。

Kongphop把他抵在墙上，声音哑了：“我想要你。”

这话一出，Arthit愣了几秒。他知道男人的下半身有了变化，西裤那处让人无法忽视的凸起已经告诉他。无论是在身体上，还是在语言上，男人都赤裸裸地表现出自己的欲望。

“这里是在办公室……”Kongphop这小子是疯了吗？不分时间场合随便发情。

“可是我想要你。”

男人伸出双手把他圈在墙角，丝毫不退让，可恶的是，他的语气里带着几分撒娇，几分祈求，几分霸道。

同为男人，他自然懂Kongphop话里的意思。根深蒂固的理性告诉他，如果一个人沉溺于情欲，被情欲支配，只会被拖进深渊，万劫不复。这种事，只要有一次，就会有无数次。

两人贴得很近，呼出的热气扑在对方脸上，此起彼伏的呼吸声给周遭的空气添了几分暧昧。Kongphop看他的眼神变得愈发晦暗幽深。

抓住Arthit的手腕，Kongphop的唇就这么贴了上来，用尽毕生二十几年所学技巧，变换着角度，反复研磨Arthit的双唇，极尽缠绵。他吻过无数人的唇，只有Arthit的唇带着一丝丝凉意。

Kongphop吻得很投入，Arthit的思绪却飘到了九霄云外。自己应该放纵自己，随波逐流吗？还是应该马上推开他，呵斥他。

“刚才你一点都不专心，“一吻结束，Kongphop抱怨道，随后话音一转，“不过我们这样好像在偷情，"还故意附在他耳边舔了舔嘴唇，告诉他自己正在回味方才那个并不算深入的吻，笑容里愉悦无限，“在公司偷情。”

他只不过是做了上次想在会议室想做的事，只不过还不够刺激。把人吓跑了，谁来陪他玩游戏。

只一句话就把Arthit炸醒了，于是他用力推开了男人。

“Kongphop，你明知道我们这样的关系是见不得光的。”却还在公司做出这样的事。

他自认不是什么光明磊落之人，商场如战场，为了公司的利益，他也使过不少手段。和下属发展成这样说不清道不明的关系，大概是他当初生病烧昏了头才会做出的糊涂事，一步走错，所以之后才会步步错。

现在终止游戏，还来得及吗？在自己变得面目全非，不再是那个自制冷静的自己之前，及时刹车。游戏规则里写明了，只要其中一方提出终止游戏，游戏就能结束。

被Arthit推开的Kongphop有些惊愕，他忍了那么久，终于让这座冰山有了一丝松动。他向来不是用下半身思考的男人，但是等了这一年下来，再有耐心的猎人也要尝尝猎物的滋味和肉味，才有动力继续等待这场游戏。为了一逞色欲，他也顾不得那么多了。

一味防守，只会让猎物得寸进尺，以为身后还有退路，一旦猎物回到安全的巢穴，便不再走出巢穴。是防守还是进攻，须由情势而定。而现在如果他再不主动进攻，说不住Arthit这个猎物他一辈子都搞不定。

更何况，Arthit本就不是什么积极主动的人，于情事上更是木头一块，人是冷冰冰的，似乎连带着欲望也一起被冷却。他不信Arthit食髓知味之后，还能端着一副不食人间烟火，假正经的架子。神仙都能动了凡心，他区区一个凡人难不成还能一辈子禁欲不成。

“只要我们小心点，就不会有人发现的。”Kongphop一边在脑内搜刮着合适的词汇，快速地组织语言，一边宽慰身边的人，“说是偷，不都是为了保护我们吗？”

偷情，他们之间最多只有偷一个字，情之一字，可谈不上，互相算计倒是不少。

他方才布下了一个小小的局。趁Arthit打开直播地址，转身进了休息室，他就悄悄走到门边，上了锁，电脑里传出的主持人的声音盖过了上锁的声音。

再说了，有哪个不知好歹的会不敲门就直接闯进经理的办公室，哪怕是同一级别的经理和管理公司的总经理，也不是无礼之人。这里还是监控摄像头的死角，可谓是占尽天时地利人和。

“那我问你，你为何要在公司做这种事？”

“属下自知不对，只是刚才脑子一热。情不自禁，难以自制，才会……”

“情不自禁，这算什么理由。”Arthit觉得很难理解，在他的世界里，所有事都有预定的轨道，一旦超出预定的轨道，就会朝失控的方向发展下去。

“下班之后，我就见不到您了。除了那次生病，您家里我一次都没进去过。哪怕是送您回家，您也从不让我送您到家门，作为一个秘书，我觉得自己很失败。不被信任的秘书，还有存在的必要吗？”

“如果我让你进我家门，你在公司就不会做这种事了吗？”

说到底，他还是舍不得这个下属的，毕竟这个下属十分得力，脸皮又厚，应对别人很有自己的一套。

“我会努力控制自己的。”

他只是说要努力控制自己，可没答应Arthit以后在公司绝不做这种事，文字游戏他还是略通其一的。他可不想正面答应Arthit，牺牲自己利益这种事他是绝对不会做的。

“那你现在可以出去了吧。”Arthit下了逐客令。

虽然他很想一饱眼福，但是既然偷到了一个吻，他也该知足了。把人逼急了，到时候什么都吃不到，岂不是亏大了。

两人若无其事地回到办公室，继续自己手头上的工作。

Arthit平复了心绪，刚才不过是缓兵之计，他可没傻到主动引狼入室。尽管他和Kongphop认识多年，可他和Kongphop成为那种关系还不到一个月，他自然不会轻易让Kongphop进门。尽管再亲密的事，他们都已经做过了。

看了一眼日程安排，下午刚好要去别家公司洽谈。按理说，经理出外勤，秘书也是要跟着一同前往的，协助经理工作。但是刚刚才发生这样的事，他才不想让Kongphop跟着自己。

于是Kongphop被他安排了整理文件的工作，留守办公室，Kongphop最近越来越嚣张，是该挫挫他的锐气了。下属骑到上司头上，还有没有规矩了。

等Arthit结束完应酬回到家，夜已深了，Kongphop却守在他家门外，看起来等了有一会儿时间了，那副可怜巴巴的模样，不知道的还以为是被主人赶出了家门。

“嗨，经理。”这小子还打了个招呼，“路过你家的时候突然觉得有点口渴。”

“让开，你挡住我了。”Arthit面无表情，这小子满口鬼话，自己家和他家一个在城西，一个在城东，何来路过之说。

“经理不请我进去喝杯茶吗？人家常说来者是客，更何况我们可不是主人和客人的关系，”Kongphop还是站在门前，挡住Arthit的去路，寸步不让。他嗅到Arthit身上散发出来的酒气，于是他带着几分试探地问道：“你喝酒了，今天有应酬么？”

他知道Arthit不喜饮酒，除了应酬，平日很少去酒吧这类场所。

“嗯，喝了几杯。”

“怎么不叫上我，我还能帮你挡几杯酒。”

“应酬是对方老总临时安排的，再说我的行程你不是最清楚不过的吗？”

“我听你的安排，在公司忙活了一下午。”一说到这事他就觉得委屈，Arthit出外勤居然没带上他，还带了一个女职员前往。

“我出外勤，需要一个人留守办公室，你要是觉得不满，我可以再向人事部申请再增加一名秘书，分担你的工作。”

“别别别，一个就够了。”每天为了引起Arthit的注意，他耗费了不少心力脑力，如果再来一个，无论男女，对他来说都是劲敌。

他不想让别人夺走Arthit的关注，哪怕只是为了工作。Arthit身边的秘书只能有他一个，他只能是唯一的一个。

“都十一点半了，还不回家。”Arthit发现自己和Kongphop站在门口居然聊了起来，“明天不上班吗？”

“经理，我和我妈吵了一架，无处可去。”

Kongphop没有骗他，回家看到家里大厅多了一幅母亲的画像，一问才知道是Kay绘制后送过来的。他怎能不大发雷霆，刚想把画像拿下来扔进垃圾桶，就被母亲拦了下来。他气不过就和母亲吵了几句，母亲言语上一直护着Kay，他一时冲动就跑了出来。

出了门他才发现自己忘记带公文包和换洗的衣服，但是既然都跑出来了，总不能马上就回家吧，他和母亲都在气头上，难免会爆发出更大的冲突。思来想去，他还是决定去Arthit家，裤兜里的钱刚好够车费。

“无处可去，你可以去酒店开间房住一晚上，跑来我这里做什么。”Arthit看他什么都没带，空着两只手，心下了然，“如果没有钱住酒店，我可以借你。”

“如果经理今晚不收留我，我也没有别的请求，我只希望你能让我待在你家门口，有个挡雨的地方就不错了。”

Arthit只觉得无语，Kongphop泼皮耍赖，赖着不走，实在是很难对付。

“让开，我要开门。”

Kongphop往左挪了一大步，Arthit拿出钥匙打开门，关门的时候没有完全关上，只是留了点门缝，他在玄关换好鞋。从门缝看出去，只见Kongphop穿着一身正装，毫无顾忌地坐在门口，没有进来的意思，安安分分，老老实实。

这小子还真打算在他家门口睡一晚？要是Kongphop真在他家门口待着，他怎么心安理得地在屋里睡觉。

Kongphop抬起头，一脸诧异地注视着为他打开家门的男人。他以为Arthit真打算把他扔在家门口不管不顾。

“进来吧。”

 

未完待续……


End file.
